Kinetic isotope effects and other probes of transition state structure will be employed to establish the geometrical and force-field structures for standard and enzyme reaction in order to develop the origins of catalytic power for these substances and to provide the fundamental information for the synthesis of ultrapotent and ultraspecific enzyme effectors.